Slippery Suds
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even...Sess X Kag
1. Losing one's sanity over various reasons

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _ **Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even….**_

A/N: another fic to add to my 'Sticky Situations collection' as usual list can be found on my profile page and I don't own Inuyasha of course ;) thanks.

Oh and for this fic I used the generic 'soap' word. I'm not labeling a brand name or anything and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 1: Losing one's Sanity over various reasons...

 **Soap:** **a substance used with water for washing and cleaning, made of a compound of natural oils or fats with sodium hydroxide or another strong alkali, and typically having perfume and coloring added.**

 **Uses for soap :** **Many but mostly Cleaning (usually for oneself)**

 **Directions:** **remove wrapping, lather on skin and wash with water. Repeat if needed. Store in a cool, dry place. (keep item safe-especially if taking it to another era/time)**

 **Warnings:** **External use. In case of eye-contact flush with water. if ingested call poison control. Keep out of reach of children-and of course curious dog demons named Sesshomaru.**

 ** _-Future- (Kagome's home)_**

A black, green and red image could be seen dashing, running about very fast about Kagome's home words barely inaudible. Grandpa and Sota were watching this sitting in the living room. Sota was watching wondering how Kagome was moving so fast, Grandpa was telling her to slow down or she'd get hurt.

Her mom was sighing looking at Kagome rush past her while she was cutting vegetables in the kitchen. She heard Kagome say, "Well I can't believe the nerve….." and "It's not like I'm just an…" and also "how many times has Sango and Miroku….." as Kagome zipped by her and up the stairs something about needing to pack more panties since they would be going west this time. Why _that_ certain item though? Was her mom's thought.

For Sango (since they probably didn't wear any at the time) were there more girls added into the tachi? She knew about that 'Kikyo' girl Kagome mentioned and also a girl named Ayame and also a little girl named 'Rin' that followed around Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru.

 _-Upstairs-_

 **CRASH!**

"Owww!" a voice called- from a pile of clothes atop her.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" Sota came running up and into her room. She was sitting on the ground in front of her closet and rubbed her head-pushing clothes off of her head-glaring at the closet pointing at it rudely like it was evil muttering she'd 'sit' it to hell gladly if it was Inuyasha. Sota still had to hold back a laugh and swallowed it, coughing and looking elsewhere.

"Sota..What..is...it?" Kagome said still not looking at him and still staring at the closet as if it would jump out and attack her…again. Well fine then! She, Kagome would be ready this time!

'…'

"I was well….I just wanted to see if you were okay….uhhm yeah." Sota said and scratched his head with a sheepish (embarrassed) expression and walked off, hands in his pockets and down the stairs not before hearing his sister say (from her room on the ground) **"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT INUYASHA!"**

'….'

"I think she's losing her very sanity." Sota said sighing and shaking his head.

 ** _-Back in feudal times (With Inuyasha)-_**

As usual he was sitting in his cross-legged position by the bone-eaters well in the clearing, arms crossed and eyes closed. His ears twitched as he thought he heard his name from the depths of the well. Couldn't be.

"Shall I be the one to beat some sense into him?" Sango asked Miroku in a whisper. She raised her boomerang in emphasis. It was newly 'cleaned' and 'sharpened' you could say to 'smack' sense into Miroku, Inuyasha and other men who agitated her. It was also very useful for enemies too.

'….'

A little fox jumped onto the top of the boomerang and gazed down into Sango's purple eyes with a sad look. "It's always Inuyasha's fault Sango! He always makes Kagome-mama run off in tears! This time we are going west! You know how Sesshomaru-sama is too! It always 'irks' him when Kagome-mama is upset for some unknown reason. Something about how women should not be mistreated and hurt etc….curious even." He said with a thoughtful look and jumped down to give Inuyasha an evil look of how it is all his fault.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched as he heard Shippo mumble something about (him) Inuyasha. Kagome was 'rubbing off' on this kit-all of his habits and expressions. Too bad he was too far away that Inuyasha couldn't give him a good beating…..

Perhaps that wasn't the real reason Inuyasha was agitated though. They were going west and had to stay in the palace for a while-and he did **NOT** want to stay in _Sesshomaru's palace_. Maybe he'd camp out in the woods. Yeah that's what he'd do. He could protect himself for a few nights. Make his own shelter. Gather water. Hunt for food etc….great. He sounded like a caveman.

What did Kagome call him one time? Hmm….. "Tarzan?" was it? Inuyasha wondered who that person was.

 ** _-Back to Kagome- (Future)_**

She sat on the ground not paying attention that she looked rather cute with clothes all around her, a shirt that had floated on her head like a hat-good thing she wasn't injured. She stood up-a woman on a mission and headed to the bathroom. There were certain items she had bought and left in the bathroom. She remembered that Sango had said she needed some feminine items, along with panties and scented soap. Cherry Blossom was Sango's favorite.

Kagome had also remembered to pack unscented for the boys. Even her little Shippo needed a good scrub. She smiled as she grabbed the bars of soap and made way towards her yellow backpack which was lying deflated for now (until she packed countless ramen and other things) on her bed. Poor thing. Seemed like it needed replacing. It'd seen better days. Too bad there was no place she could plug her hair-dryer…handy item. She laughed inwardly remembering Inuyasha's face and panic when she'd brought it and shown it to the group.

Ha! Like it was a dangerous weapon. She couldn't even turn it on. He'd jumped into the highest tree and looked at her from behind the leaves and told her to take it back home right now! He hadn't been scared! Not at all! She sighed looking at it in her hand and wondered when they'd develop plugs and electricity in the past.

But one would ask: Why had Kagome started pulling things from the top of her closet anyway?

 ** _-Back to Feudal times-_**

Sango was watching Inuyasha from behind the tree like a predator itching to hit him with her boomerang, unlike her calm and composed manner when it came to her friends. Inuyasha was a special case. His eyes might be closed but the way his ears were 'moving' he definitely knew what was going on around him.

"Lady Sango. Why don't we wait at Kaede-san's for lady Kagome to come back home. We can have tea sit and plan on how and what to do in/at Sesshomaru-sama's palace. He might keep humans, monks and slayers in his employ but it **IS** a palace of demons. They probably won't take kindly to us even if we are Sesshomaru's guests."

In truth, he too was worried and also hoped Inuyasha wouldn't cause anything to anger Sesshomaru. Miroku sighed and shook his head. He was just asking for a fight-or be killed. He knew that Sesshomaru had a reputation in western demonic court-and to have his own brother make him look bad….well that wouldn't be _very good_ (to say it an in easy way).

"But…Okay fine. I guess." Sango said and bit her lip. She'd 'do away' with Inuyasha later. She sighed and hoped Kagome would be back soon. She'd left a few days ago. Usually Inuyasha always ordered that she return as soon as she went. Like in an hour or two. But this time he'd oddly been silent about it and just told her to be on her way.

 ** _-With Sesshomaru- (on his way to the bone-eaters well/Kaede's village)_**

He hadn't wanted to leave Rin behind in the palace while he went to the old lady Kaede-san's place but this time it was important that he speak to the inu-tachi alone, by himself. His late father-Inu-Taisho had told him to treat Inuyasha as a brother and look after him since he too was alone-they were blood after all. And the fact that he hadn't a mate to look after him.

It'd been two years. He originally had thought the little Miko, Kagome-sama **WAS** his mate but that wasn't so. The way Inuyasha treated her didn't sit well with him. _'Wench, shard-detector, Copy of the original,'_ amongst other degrading remarks. It didn't sit well with him at all….It appeared as though that certain importance Inuyasha hadn't gotten/learned from father.

 ** _Inuyasha had gotten most if not all of father's love though….._**

In a way he was glad Kagome-sama had that 'sit' command, amongst a mouth usually women in this era wouldn't dare to speak to men/males in this time. He had learned that she was from the future-interesting really. How someone could time-travel to this era. He had first thought she was some sort of rude harlot with a big mouth-given the way she was dressed and told Inuyasha he should've trained 'his woman' better.

He shook his head and ran a hand through them. A smirk on his face now. Trained _her_ huh? As if anyone could tell _her_ what to do or how to do things. She'd even put him in his place. Shocked that she had the nerve to yell at him-even though he'd threatened her with death. Her blue eyes glittering with some unknown fire.

 ** _It was almost unsettling that she was so much on his mind if not most of the time….._**

He'd arrived at the village and saw the slayer and houshi walking back together. Sango-sama had an expression that said she was unhappy about something and he heard her say-rather complain, "I just wanted to hit my boomerang on Inuyasha's head. It's not like he's been injured before." The houshi consoling her that she'd get her chance to hit Inuyasha as much as she wanted later.

'…'

What **DID** that houshi see in her? No really?

So Kagome-sama was back in her era. Inuyasha had probably said something to upset her….again. He wondered when she'd be back. She was the main reason he'd come all this way. He could've just sent a few soldiers here. He wasn't looking forward to having the tachi stay at his palace-knowing his 'little brother's behavior.

 **WHOOSH!** As something came crashing down at Sesshomaru from above…He sighed and just moved to the right side.

 **CRASH!** and said person hit the ground on his stomach like a pancake. He jumped back up and "Ha! I knew I sensed you coming this way!" Inuyasha said and pulled out his sword 'flinging' it here and there.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said, "Indeed. It is good to see you as well little brother." If he did **THAT** in the palace-his soldiers, Guards or the General of the Army, Sakyo were going to kill him. Pulling swords out just for fun in court was a no-no.

He sensed people come running from behind him and hoped it was Kagome come to 'sit' Inuyasha but it was just the slayer and the monk. He knew it. These three….no the whole tachi were going to give him a headache once they got to the palace.

"Inuyasha! Please refrain from killing Sesshomaru…..again." Miroku said voice exasperated. Really was this a demonic brotherly greeting? I'm happy to see you? huh?

 **"** **SIT!"**

 **(BOOM!)**

 **"** **$#$%$# $#*^ &$#$# !" **

"Ah lady Kagome is back." Miroku said with a grin. Now this was going to be fun…..

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: What does this have to do with soap? I'll get around to it lol….I've been away from my computer for a while but I'm back ;) Anyway, please read and review! thanks._


	2. Fear? or anger? in all shapes and sizes

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 ** _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even….Sess X Kag_**

 _Last time: Really was this a demonic brotherly greeting? I'm happy to see you? huh? Ah lady Kagome is back." Miroku said with a grin. Now this was going to be fun….._

* * *

Chapter 2: Fear? Or anger? in all shapes and sizes…..

 ** _-Kagome-(bone-eaters well)-_**

 _A flash of blue light…._

 _An image of a girl appeared…._

 _Then a grumble and sigh of her voice about her yet again very heavy backpack….._

 _Seeing the usual bright sky, birds chirping and calm and quietness above her she pulled herself out of the well…half-dragging her backpack with her…._

Kagome was in deep thought as she climbed and half dragged the yellow backpack up the well-perhaps putting a ladder (instead of creepy vines) was in order. Come to think of it, an elevator would be nice too…..Honestly it seemed to get heavier every time she refilled her bag. Too bad she couldn't charge anyone for it….

She wondered why exactly or what made her come back here all the time? Their mission: kill and destroy the evil Naraku was over-the well should've sealed itself off and she should be back home and be a normal teenager-go to school, find a boyfriend, get married and have a job- not be someone with a weird type of illness (that probably didn't exist in real life). Last she heard grandpa told her friends it was love sickness….

The Shikon-Kagome made sure it was destroyed, gone forever. She didn't want to keep on putting everyone's happiness and lives in jeopardy. Everyone here should be carrying on with their lives, marry have children etc….and Kikyo should've died for good. She didn't though for some odd reason. Miroku's 'hole' or 'wind tunnel' in his hand was gone-that was a good thing that came out of it.

 _But that didn't stop him from groping his beloved Sango…._

Was there something else that needed to be done here? Which was allowing her to pass through the well? Of course she was happy though! She could always be with her friends, Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Enjoy watching Sango hitting men and enemies with her boomerang and her being a mother of sorts to Shippo….

 ** _And sitting Inuyasha to hell and back….NEVER got old…._**

She bit her lip and inwardly wondered what she would do about this 'Kikyo situation' though. She was still around-and yes she was very much alive-even though Kagome hadn't AT ALL wished for Kikyo to come back to life. She'd rather she rest in peace forever. Selfish of Kagome maybe? She wanted Inuyasha to find real love here-even if it wasn't her (Kagome). After previous events when Naraku was alive (and she was always in danger from him) she'd thought finding love here or in the future was a better option for her.

Besides she'd always have to 'fight' Kikyo for Inuyasha anyway and **THAT** was getting old. She couldn't wait around forever. Human life only lasted so long…

Sighing loudly she walked towards the village wondering what…..huh? She'd arrived-only to see this…this….what **WAS** _this exactly_?!

 ** _-What Kagome was seeing at this time- (A flashback of sorts)_**

 _Inuyasha flying down from the sky like a bird about to attack Sesshomaru…with a Whoosh!_

 _Sesshomaru moving to the side only to let Inuyasha fall flat on his face in the dirt…._

 _Inuyasha jumping up like nothing happened and waving his sword around in Sesshomaru's face….._

 _Sesshomaru looking very much amused? As if in deep thought? No way…._

 _And Miroku saying:_ "Inuyasha! Please refrain from killing Sesshomaru…..again." Miroku said voice exasperated.

 _Some things never changed….._

 **"** **SIT!"**

 **(BOOM!)**

 **"** **$#$%$# $#*^ &$#$# !" **

"Ah lady Kagome is back." Miroku said with a grin. Now this was going to be fun…..

 ** _No…some things didn't change or ever would at all….._**

 ** _-End a flashback of sorts—_**

There was dead silence as everyone looked at Inuyasha's fallen form then up at her who DID NOT look very much amused. You could literally see steam blowing off of her, hands on hips.

"Honestly is this what I always have to do when I come back from home?" Kagome asked. Sitting Inuyasha was always the first order of business. She dropped her bag on the ground with a **THUMP!** And looked around to see everyone who had all shortly started showing up.

 _'_ _Sesshomaru is here too'_ Kagome thought as her gaze fell on him. She was used to seeing him but something about him always made her heart skip a beat. She coughed inwardly hoping no one caught her secret blush or stomach twist in a funny way.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he jumped up from his crater, crossed his arms and looked away from her. He could've caught her 'behavior' had he been looking at her or paying attention to her at least.

"Kago-me-eee- mama!" Shippo said and jumped into her arms and nuzzled against her like a baby. He hated when she went home for days! He wanted to come with her to the future all the time, worried that someday he'd get separated when the well closed on her and he'd never see her again.

"Ah Lady Kagome. It's wonderful that you are back." Miroku said as he made his way over to her with a smile.

 ** _That smile though….._**

 **(BONK!)** As Sango coughed and put her boomerang away. Yes….she was always prepared when it came to this guy. Besides she didn't want Inuyasha or even Sesshomaru to kill him. She was worried-really worried what Miroku would do or behave when they went to the palace. The castle was full of women of all sorts. He…would…die…an…early….death. That much was for sure. Besides….huh?

Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and said she was on her way to Kaede's-anyone could follow if they wished. Sitting Inuyasha took a lot of energy out of her.

"Oi! Kag…" Inuyasha started about to chase after her when he caught Sango's expression who had him by the collar and shook her head. Perhaps it was time for her to tell him how to behave in demonic court. She had this expression and grinned evilly. She could put her boomerang to good use now….

'…'

"Yeah yeah! You follow her (Kagome) like a puppy you…..err…." Inuyasha started looking at Sesshomaru- his hair stood at end as he nervously turned white at Sesshomaru's expression. He wasn't scared of his brother! Not at all! Damn bastard! Thought he owned the world! And he coughed as Sango dragged him off to god-knew-what direction muttering she'd 'fix' and 'train' him and 'knock sense' into him.

 **"** **Help Meee!"** Inuyasha said frantically trying to get out of her grasp. Slayers were the worst!

"That's my woman." Miroku said smiling and followed Sango to make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt her. He also added that his lovely Sango should take his sword away before she _tied him_ up to the tree. Otherwise he'd run away.

Really what **DID** that houshi see in her?

 **"** **Save Meee!"** Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome's back and Sesshomaru walking alongside her to see Kaede-san. What were they talking about?! And hell Sesshomaru offered to carry her heavy yellow backpack to Kaede's?!

 ** _What? were they mates or something?_**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he saw her disappear into the distance towards the gates of the village with Sesshomaru of all people! Gah! What was this world coming to? He (Inuyasha) thought Sesshomaru didn't like one's with 'holy' powers? Or humans in general? Why was he being so damn respectful?

Huh? "Eeehhh?!" Inuyasha said as Sango dropped him on the ground by a large tree. **THUMP!** That woman sure had stamina he had to give her that and glared up at her (from where he was sitting) but it didn't even faze her in the slightest. He laughed and then gulped as she approached him.

 _Women were scary sometimes….._

 ** _-With Kagome and Sesshomaru-_**

"Is your bag not heavier than last time Kagome-sama?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at it in his hands. What else could she have put in there to make it that much heavier? Of course he wouldn't have a problem taking it to the palace for her. He didn't like it when women had to do hard work or have a look of pain.

 _'_ _Uhm..Yeah. It is heavier since I added things 'like panties, feminine items and smelly soaps'_ Kagome thought but she couldn't exactly tell **HIM** that. How embarrassing.

"Ah. Yes. I had to err…bring other necessary things that were needed uhhm…here in this era." Kagome started. Damn that sounded lame and she sweat-dropped. She was sure he knew that she was lying to his face but thankfully he just let it go.

 _'_ _Whew!'_ Kagome thought (thinking she was off the hook) and smiled at him as the two stopped in front of Kaede's hut and Kagome 'knocked' and they walked in to see her sitting calmly in her usual spot.

"Young Kagome. Sesshomaru-sama. It is nice to see the both of ye." Kaede said. That voice of hers though…like she knew something they didn't. She asked about the rest and Sesshomaru said without even an eyebrow raise (as the pair sat down).

"Probably getting 'whipped' like the puppy he is….." Sesshomaru said.

'….'

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: lol….please read and review! thanks to everyone and your positive comments! ;)_


	3. Cherry Blossoms

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: "Probably getting 'whipped' like the puppy he is….." Sesshomaru said._

 ** _A/N: There is a place in this chapter that says 'Earlier' (like a flashback) but not to confuse anyone this 'earlier' means that this_** ** _situation_** ** _happened before chapter 1-between Kagome and Sesshomaru. (I didn't put it in before on purpose so it's not there if you look for it lol… ) Hope that makes sense ;) PM me if you have questions. Thanks!_**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Cherry Blossoms….._

 ** _-Kaede's hut-_**

Well that was awkward….Sesshomaru's statement about Inuyasha that is. Apparently he didn't seem very concerned that Sango might actually beat some sense into Inuyasha. It was important to 'groom' him properly before he went to the palace after all so Sango was actually doing him a big favor.

 ** _Besides how much damage could a woman with a weapon do anyway?_**

 _-With Kagome-_

The two sat down across from lady Kaede as she observed the two in silence. Kagome started speaking about general things. Kaede's gaze was kind of unnerving and with Sesshomaru sitting so close to her—and with that voice of his-was enough for the day. Thank you very much! She was sure she was fidgeting (fiddle, squirm, moving) without noticing she was doing so.

"Yes! Yes I am just fine!" Kagome said in a weird high-pitched voice, very unlike her and almost hit the roof as she heard Sesshomaru ask her. She was acting strange and he wondered why. Thankfully lady Kaede changed the subject and Kagome sighed with relief while stealing a side glance at Sesshomaru. Damn she was acting dumb! (And shook her head viciously inside).

He probably thought she was always like this! The air-headed future girl with no fighting skills, no fashion sense (she knew he disliked her green skirt) always needed protecting and a loud mouth that a female should NEVER have. This era was the-'Woman should be seen and/but not heard' and she bit her lip feeling upset all of sudden.

 ** _Since when did Kagome want to live up to Sesshomaru's standards though?_**

She was broken out of her thoughts by lady Kaede's voice and lifted her head (trying to scoot away from Sesshomaru since he could probably sense her emotions/feelings) The color on her face alone would be a dead give-away…..

"I see. So ye are all going to be going to the Palace. Well that's great for all of ye. I do have to say young Kagome that…." Kaede started but was silenced by a strange sound from afar. They were in earshot of it…..

 ** _-Elsewhere in the forest (Within earshot of the three)-_**

 **"** **$#$^$%^ &$%# $! **GAH! You're **PURE** Evil I tell you! WAHH!Leave me alone! No more lectures!" Inuyasha said panicking and tried taking off-failing miserably.

"Sit down Inuyasha! I'm not done." Sango said. But of course there was no **BOOM!** since only Kagome had that magical power….

'…'

 ** _-Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome-_**

"Hn…it seems lady Sango is doing a good job." Sesshomaru said in his usual sexy manner, whatever _THAT_ was…..

"Kagome about your yellow backpack…." Kaede said as she looked at it sitting carelessly next to her-larger than it usually was…..and the smell of it?

"Uhmm right! I brought some things back for everyone!" She said in that weird high-pitched odd voice again. She pulled out the object and it was a bar of soap which smelled of cherry blossoms. The wrapping of it, gold trim with flowers, Japanese writing/ calligraphy was beautiful.

Sesshomaru 'scooted' closer to her and Kagome 'eeped'. He was looking at the object with curiosity. So this is what you always smell of." His amber eyes looked into her blue ones with a 'smile' that made Kagome think she was either dead or in heaven. Damn him for being hot! He even smelled good! And she was sure soap, or even body-spray was NOT invented yet.

"Cherry Blossom…." He said looking at what the wrapping said. Curious. These objects of the future.

 ** _Yeah well right now Kagome was blushing a bright shade of that…_**

 ** _-With Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku-_**

He didn't know why he was acting like that in front of Sango. She hadn't even tied him up or harmed him-so why was he even listening to her?! More importantly what was wrong with HIM?! He wasn't scared! Not at all!

"Now about demonic court which you should already be fully aware of how to act there…." Sango started as she sat down in front of him on a rock like she was about to lecture him to kingdom come.

"Miroku sit next to Inuyasha please. We need to discuss your 'infatuation' with touching women and how to speak to them. I only tell you two because-I don't know why-I just care and don't want the pair of you to die…..YET." Sango started looking calm.

 ** _Well at least her boomerang wasn't raised in a threatening manner…..damn those men who always agitated her….._**

'…'

"Ah. But my lovely lady Sango…." Miroku started looking as innocent as the day he was born. This was about Inuyasha! Not him!

 ** _god save him! and poor defenseless men everywhere! Women were a dangerous breed of creatures!_**

'.…..'

"So when we arrive at the palace there will be soldiers everyone, curious, angry, threatened even of seeing our group: 'holy' people, a demon slayer and you, Inuyasha….they haven't seen you in years so your behavior isn't something they are used to.." Sango started.

"..Many Ministers, advisers and officials have mates and daughters. I've met some bodyguards of Sesshomaru's and the general of the army, Sakyo." Sango added. (Sango forgetting to mention that Sakyo was super (cough) hot with emerald colored eyes).

Of course she hadn't told Sakyo that she was a slayer at the time. The two had met while Sango was on one of her missions. (Her village hadn't been destroyed by Naraku yet). Yes she knew he was a demon but…..was he married? Was what she was dying to ask him. She blushed a shade of pink-like a shade of cherry blossom? Maybe? and Miroku looked at her curiously asking if she was okay.

"Oi! Wench! Why has your scent suddenly sparked with **arousal?!** I don't understand?" Inuyasha pointed at her rudely and scratched his head.

Whoops…..

 _Anyway….._

"Miroku….if you ask Lady or even a palace maid to bear you a child you will NOT live very long….and lastly Sesshomaru has an assassin in the palace. No one knows who he is. So behaving might do you both well." Sango ended (ignoring Inuyasha's previous rude outburst)

 **"** **WHAT?!"** Inuyasha and Miroku exclaimed in unison. How….how did Sango have all this knowledge? Was this the power of all demon slayers everywhere? To be informed of all creatures that dares to attack the human race?

'….'

 **-Earlier- With Kagome and Sesshomaru (before chapter 1)**

Kagome was getting ready to go back home and taking her yet again, very much deflated yellow backpack with her to fill again with perhaps mostly Ramen. She grumbled something incoherent as she made her way towards the well. She really needed to settle down somewhere whether the past and/or present. She could not keep doing this. She was sure her mom and family wouldn't mind if she lived here and found a mate here. If she could keep travelling through time then she could always visit them.

 _Inwardly she sweat-dropped thinking how ecstatic mom would be if she, Kagome DID marry a demon-she would have the most ADORABLE kids in the world. A happy grandma indeed!_

Hoisting her bag she made her way towards the well when a voice stopped her in her tracks. That voice….that tone that always made her heart skip a beat. But she'd never admit it out loud. At least to him….it would make things awkward between them.

 ** _Sesshomaru…._**

"Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Her back was to him so she probably hadn't noticed him. These humans…..

"Ah-ha! Sesshomaru! Hello. It's nice to see you. Uhm how are you?" Kagome said-whipped around-and nervously blushed scratching her head. Yeah like what was he doing here? So far from home? He searched out for her first? He was by himself and not with Jaken this time? Where was Rin? They were alone in the forest…..

 ** _What the hell? Why was she getting excited?_**

"Indeed. And you as well. This Sesshomaru needs you and your tachi to come immedia…." He started but was cut off as he raised an eyebrow but of course he wasn't going to harm her for her rudeness-rather he smirked at her confusion. It was rather **_charming?_**

"You need me…what." Kagome started (apparently hearing only half of that…..)

Yup she sure was the stupid one blinked at him then blushed and looked at her feet. Gah! What would he think of her now? Should she apologize? Would he harm her? She gulped and looked up bravely to those amused amber eyes of his.

"….Um that is I was eh-he. I was going home and am very tired and all! It's nice to see you every once in a while though! I will be back with supplies from home." Kagome said showing her yellow bag. Damn that sounded really lame. Why did she always appear like an air-headed stupid girl in front of him? She just embarrassed herself…. _again._ She knew him for how many years now?

"Indeed." He said in a soft tone. It was rather **_quite charming_** indeed…

"This Sesshomaru needs you to bring a few items from your home when you return." He started and then proceeded to tell her what it was and she gave him a look of What? Why? And 'I don't get it? Please explain yourself?' she just nodded and wanted to ask why the hell he needed THAT but thought better of it and decided he'd just tell her later when she came back here.

Maybe it was because her and Sango had to be at the palace for the time being-their 'look' or 'image' wasn't appropriate?

"….also if you don't have any-do they wear those clothes in the future? There are more in the palace for you to chose from. If you don't like any of those you can choose your own colors and material to design what you want from our palace tailors." he ended like it was no big deal.

"eeehhh?" Kagome said. She didn't get it? Wouldn't that be really highly expensive? He was weird-ing her out….and she backed away saying she'd be back soon and took off.

'….'

 **-End Earlier-(before chapter 1)**

Kagome jumped though the well as Sesshomaru looked down at her and saw the light flash blue, sighed inwardly and stared up at the sky. Yeah she would think it was weird-he didn't blame her. It would be the first time he needed something and she was the best person he could've asked. He made his way back home avoiding running into the rest of her tachi.

 ** _To deal with them day to day-for what it seemed a life-time she was one in a million. He had to give Lady Kagome that much credit….._**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	4. In Contemplation

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: To deal with them day to day-for what it seemed a life-time she was one in a million. He had to give Lady Kagome that much credit….._

 _A/N: hey everyone sorry for the delay on this fic. My other fic 'Anatomy' is being updated as well. I had forgotten I ever wrote that one. Lol…..I think I have written too much fan-fiction to notice that one hasn't been updated in forever. (sweat-drop) don't forget to review! Thanks._

* * *

 _Chapter 4:_ _In contemplation_

He watched her disappear back into that well that led to her home in the future, followed by that mystical blue light. He often wondered what the future was like. She told him that human's ruled, buildings reached the sky itself, and demons were never seen. Girls dressed as she did (school clothes) weren't afraid of showing 'some skin'. They worked and stood at the same level as men did. They were not seen as 'less or not at all' the way this era did. The way Kagome spoke out was just normal or what was considered 'natural' to her. People did not have 'power' like demons did (poison, wind, sword energy etc).

If you hit or hurt someone in the future you would go to a place called 'Jail'. Even Domestic violence was frowned upon and you could get a thing which was called a 'Divorce'. Interesting. So you could leave your mate if he was abusive and marry someone else and no one would look down on you.

But….Human's had overcome and beaten the demon kind? Impossible. The way to her home was a broken up wooden well-hardly seemed safe. Had it suddenly collapsed she'd be stuck either here or back in the future—maybe while she was in it too.

Her family would never see her again, wonder if she was dead or alive, was she safe and happy? She went back and forth through 'time' like it was a chore, a job that she was pushed into, was she frustrated with Inuyasha and the rest? Relieved when everything was done then she could finally leave? Inuyasha wasn't much of a great protector for her as he so claimed.

 ** _Which one was her_** ** _real home_** ** _though? He'd never asked her that….._**

Inuyasha called her his 'alpha female' and this bothered Sesshomaru immensely. Why though? Was it because he treated her so bad? And he, Sesshomaru didn't like it? Was it some kind of inner possessive feeling since Sesshomaru was a loyal pack member?

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't meant to make her 'take off' like that-thinking as he made his way back home. Had she (and he was sure that she was) learned a thing or two from the slayer, lady Sango then she'd probably informed her of 'everything demon'. That if a demon does 'this gesture' it means 'this' and when someone does 'that' it means 'this'. Yeah okay. So perhaps lady Sango didn't do him a favor. But it wasn't as if he was or would do anything dishonorable. He had mentioned inwardly 'that Kagome was the best person he could've asked' for this. Should've said it out loud for her to hear. But she did seem like she was in a hurry.

He turned around and wondered whether he should wait for her to come back. It wouldn't do for her to show up alone as it was darkening. As usual, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. Besides perhaps this was the best time since he could get her alone. Holding her by her neck wasn't the plan this time. He wasn't about to give her death threats of a 'you better listen to me or else' this time.

He wasn't surprised when he'd asked her about the kimono's, designs and other things. She knew what that meant. Why he would even go out and care to see her so well dressed in expensive things that one would do only for loved ones. But he didn't love her did he? Just for the 'show' to go to such lengths and from a demon who didn't lie-his honor on the line-why would he?

Hnn….would she even return from the future now? Scared her off? He smirked as he watched the well. Too bad he couldn't go down and carry her back himself. "Kagome Higurashi….Miko…You're really something else you know." Sesshomaru said in a soft tone as he waited for her return leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed still aware of his surroundings.

The Palace could wait for a while. Inuyasha was going to blow a gasket or two when he heard. Just going to the palace was making him behave like a puppy would. He hoped that Inuyasha would behave like a prince would-even he, Sesshomaru had to give him respect-he was after all his blood brother, half or not. If anyone of their tachi group behaved 'out of place' there would be more than one fingers pointed in his direction-even if he did rule the western lands.

 ** _As was Demonic society politics…._**

Just the smallest thing would make Inuyasha swing his sword in fits of anger. He was technically raised in the wilds of Japan right now but in the Palace it would be frowned upon. Royal or not, misbehavior would either kick him out of the palace or be killed-Starting with swinging that sword of his-which was probably beyond damage. It was not meant to 'hack' into trees or whatever else Inuyasha used it for.

 _Everyone knew that you had to have a_ _really_ _good reason to unsheathe your sword in the palace._

He was grateful that he had General Sakyo under his employ. He was sure Inuyasha would behave like an angel if the two ever met in the palace. Sesshomaru had an evil glint in his eye as he thought of that. Come to think of it, Perhaps he should've picked a general whose 'looks'…. well Sakyo attracted a lot of attention. Enough said.

 _It was annoying really….._

All the females in the palace knew they had no chance with him, Sesshomaru that was-well besides the royal court's daughters. Although one did speak to him-she was an eligible girl that he could mate. He didn't care for any of it, nor did he bother to explain why he wasn't interested in her. And he couldn't even harm her for her audacity since she was a daughter from one of their own royal court.

People thought they had the right to badger him on finding a mate because the west needed an heir….Inuyasha….well he didn't or wouldn't cut it, so to speak.

 _Everyone knew it -After all, the throne for the lady of the western lands was still empty and more than one woman had tried to get a hold of it. It made more than one person panic…._

He'd been told to get a consort to bear an heir at least….the lady of the west could come later…but he didn't and wouldn't ever get a concubine. Everyone called him stubborn and he hoped they wouldn't force a mate on him. Because they could do just that…..

 ** _For the sake of the western lands….._**

Back to more important things: Kagome. When was she coming back? It was getting late. Hopefully she was fine on the other side. The future did seem like a dangerous place. What if she got injured? Were there people who attacked like they did here? She did say that no one was allowed to carry weapons except authorities. Foolish idea? It's almost like he couldn't carry his swords because some human fool told him he'd get sent to this 'Jail' place otherwise.

 **Absurd….he'd send that man to the underworld first.**

Kagome. What if she had a 'boyfriend' she called it in the future? She never explained WHAT exactly this 'boyfriend term' was. A comrade/pack member? (like Miroku or Inuyasha) An intended mate? A real mate? Hnn…..

What the hell? Was he getting worried? He shook his head inwardly. He was acting like she was his mate or something. A Disturbing feeling? Was it? Now if only she would return soon. He knew that Inuyasha always ordered her to return asap from her 'time/future.' How rude. Ordered around like a servant. Human she might be, but she was a powerful Miko in her own right-owner of the Shikon no tama. He admitted that somewhere he did have some ounce of respect for Miko's-or maybe that was just Kagome.

 ** _Seemed like Kagome was always on Sesshomaru's mind….._**

 ** _But he hadn't realized it yet himself….._**

The wind picked up as he looked at the sky. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't show up and try and start a fight with him over nothing. Honestly that pup took out all of his energy by his dirty mouth and swinging father's fang around like it was just a piece of worthless metal.

Hnn? He caught a pleasant scent in the wind-cherry blossoms-followed by light grumbling about Inuyasha, how she wasn't his servant, vines and a needing a ladder? What was that? A head popped out of the well and he walked towards her. He held out his hand and she took it not thinking anything of it.

Well in different eras/times it mattered how you spoke and acted…..

"Lady Kagome." He said. Feeling oddly relieved. He pulled her out of the well as an arm came around her tiny waist to pull her against his strong chest. She didn't get the chance to feel embarrassed as they were face to face. He caught a whiff of her pleasant scent and blue eyes looked down into amber…

 **Just the Scent of her…curious even.**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	5. In Contemplation part 2

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: She didn't get the chance to feel embarrassed as they were face to face. He caught a whiff of her pleasant scent and blue eyes looked down into amber…Just the Scent of her…curious even._

 ** _A/N: Thanks for your positive reviews ;) I updated earlier._**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: In contemplation part 2_

 _-Bone eater's well- (A flashback of sorts)_

'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!' Kagome thought shaking her head violently berating (criticize, scolding) herself as she basically 'took off' -demon speed-towards the well to get away from Sesshomaru. He hadn't done anything and rather said…..'Oh no!' he would think she was a real weirdo now! An air-headed school girl! She didn't dare turn around to see his expression as she jumped into the well. Why was he being so kind to her? She didn't get it?

She gasped (putting a hand over her mouth) as she was in the 'middle of the blue light in the well' about to get home. He was about to ask/tell her something wasn't he?! Like really important maybe? He did say he needed the entire tachi to come to the palace-but for what?

She looked up to see the all too familiar covered ceiling/top of her shrine home. She climbed up the ladder and sighed very loudly for the whole world to hear. Reaching the top she made a mental checklist of what to do, what to bring back to the feudal era. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't the type to 'have something up his sleeve' or 'have some hidden agenda' that would make her think twice. Actually she was very excited to see Sesshomaru's palace but she'd keep that to herself for now.

 _The palace that Inuyasha hated_ -and he didn't hide THAT FACT at all. 'Sango's probably knocking sense into him and oh yeah Miroku too' Kagome thought inwardly. Miroku would no doubt ask all the women in the palace to bear him a son. Scary, that…and a small smile appeared on her face.

She shook her head at the top now and walked out the shrine doors. Sunny days made her smile as she would look up to the sky, a hand covering her eyes- but she wasn't paying attention as she called out to everyone in house, "I'm home!"

"Kagome! Welcome home!" her mom said about to run down the stairs to give Kagome a 'tight bear hug'. She was always so relieved and happy (and thanked god) to see when Kagome came home safe and sound from the Warring states era with a smile on her face. She would do anything to just….to just…

 ** _It was….This was NOT the life she wanted for Kagome._**

Kagome was so selfless to leave her normal, happy and easy life here to help back in the Sengoku Jidai to help them and she (mom) couldn't even stop her from going 'back in time'

That would make her the selfish one….

"Mom! Guess what? Our tachi is taking a break and going to Inuyasha's brother's palace! Isn't that exciting?" Kagome said waving from the bottom of the steps and grinned going on and on about how great that was and she was going to see a palace with all sorts of demons, Miko's, monks, palace maids, other royal ladies, soldiers, guards…..etc….etc…and she wondered if she'd see another demon slayer….hmm maybe not. Now that would be weird.

 ** _Yeah well what Kagome didn't know that those certain royal ladies might 'eat' her alive….._**

 ** _Kagome knew nothing about palace politics…_**

Mom came down the stairs and hugged her. Good- a break for her daughter. She didn't ask why. Kagome deserved it. The thing she did ask was why Kagome came back so early-was something wrong? Not that she wasn't happy! Of course!

"I well….I don't have the 'proper attire' you could call it to be in the palace. They don't know I'm from the future wearing everyday clothes." Kagome said pointing at her green skirt/ school clothes. They'd probably think she came from the red-light district and HOW DARE she speak to 'their Sesshomaru-sama' like she knew him?! A human too?! Just the audacity of the wench who didn't know her place in life! And sweat-dropped imagining being dragged off and being tortured to death.

"Maybe you do have those clothes in your closet!" Kagome said and took off into mom's closet. She walked into the large closet and went into her formal clothes and started looking at the traditional Kimono's and Yukata's. "..Ah a pretty red one!" Kagome said holding it up. Her mom smiled as she observed looking at the clothes. She'd never been this excited about 'their traditional clothes' before. She only cared to wear jeans, shirts and 'American/western' clothes etc…. So what was so special?

"Err..Kagome sweetie…. That is a Wedding Kimono. Are you getting married by any chance?" mom asked looking at the Kimono curiously. "….I won't allow you to marry Inuyasha or mate or whatever they call it." She said firmly. She would NEVER have that.

"Hmm…That Kouga seems like a fine fellow though. Are you mating him?" mom asked. She'd seen pictures and he was quite handsome. Kagome turned the shade of scarlet and said no she wasn't getting married/mated to anyone at the moment.

"So then hmm….how about that Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's half-brother right? He seems to be an honorable person. Mate him then! You'd have cuter kids and maybe the son will have blue eyes and your daughter can have amber eyes. Hmm you think both would have black hair? It is the more prominent Gene. Although that silver hair of his would look better on the son." Her mom said thinking out loud.

Pro….prom….Prominent…. **GENE?!**

 **Kagome turned an even brighter shade or scarlet-if that was even possible** …..coughed very violently saying she couldn't breathe. She tried explaining that Sesshomaru didn't 'like her like that'. Yeah…..Sesshomaru would much rather go for at least someone who was more 'worthy'.

Huh? Err…mom wasn't listening?

"So Kagome how long have you known Sesshomaru anyway? You did say he tried harming you first right? But that was just a mistake!" she continued with a laugh. Was she playing match-maker? Kagome continued to go through mom's closet then went into hers (ignoring the fact that mom was **STILL** talking about how she and Sesshomaru were going to mate, how many kids they were going to have, what Kagome was going to wear and how many people should be invited, than how many clothes and 'baby booties' she would sew for them). She sweat-dropped. Yeah….Sesshomaru didn't like her like that.

 _Miko's and Demons were worst enemies and tried nothing more than to kill each other….._

Now going into their basement storage she opened the door and cough as dust blew in her face. She had originally thought 'those kimonos' would never be used and they should just sell them. Like the wedding one upstairs. That would NEVER be used. Well whomever she married she didn't know what she would wear. A traditional outfit or just a white wedding gown.

"This is so exciting! Kagome come here! I'll give you jewels and pins too so you can dress yourself up and look like the most beautiful girl there. What size shoe are you?" her mom said as she walked past her in the storage now.

"Uhmm…mom I can't walk in those shoes…." Kagome said. Those Nightmare shoes….and she shuddered. Her mom-sitting on the ground now-pulled out boxes saying, "oh but you have to. It's not like you can wear, slippers, boots, sandals or sneakers to go with them." And then her she mumbled something about makeup.

'…..'

What was she getting into?! Maybe she should cancel going to the palace. She'd fall over and hurt herself or look like a clumsy idiot. Ladies were meant to be graceful! Besides carrying all of that back was going to be heavy as hell! Perhaps just as getting some from Sesshomaru's palace wasn't a bad idea.

Maybe his seamstress was a kind lady and wouldn't be suspicious like 'this Powerful Miko has enchanted their beloved ruler, Sesshomaru and is trying to steal the throne'. Besides even Sesshomaru knew the lifespan of a human was lesser than a demoness.

 ** _How Depressing….._**

But what Kagome didn't know or was told by Grandpa, any other Miko-even Kikyo was that a Miko's lifespan would be that of a demoness if she mated a demon and would have full demon kids. She watched her mom start pulling out more clothes and told Kagome to start taking them upstairs to fold nicely.

She treaded up the stairs and couldn't help but feel upset-and had no idea she was doing this right now and why.

 _-Kagome's room-_

She walked into her room and pulled out the picture album she had and sat on the bed. She opened to the picture that had Sesshomaru on it. He'd be pretty angry if he'd known she'd taken it. She sighed to the heavens and anyone else that was listening to her.

 ** _She didn't know….she just didn't know as she traced his body with her finger with a lost look._**

Shaking her head she stood as she heard her mom call her. She was acting like a lovesick fool. She pulled out a larger traveling bag that would fit all her clothing. She just would have Inuyasha pick her bag up from the bottom of the well because it was heavy. Right now she'd just have Sota drag it to throw down the well.

She walked towards the bathroom as she opened the closet and pulled something out. She wanted to give Sesshomaru something. Perhaps….Perhaps he'd remember her that way.

Looking at it and put it in her bag as mom and Sota helped her pack. She had Sota drag it out into the shrine. After saying her goodbye to mom and Sota-mom demanding she come see her more often because her REAL HOME was here and NOT in the past (Sengoku Jidai).

Her mom had said that once everything was done Kagome would be returning here and the well would be shut forever….

Jumping down, seeing the all too familiar blue light she sensed someone outside. Inuyasha? She shrugged as she climbed up via Vines…..and muttered things about how they needed a ladder; she wasn't a servant etc…

A hand reached out towards her and she took it thinking nothing of it as she saw silver hair. Must be Inuyasha. Wow he was early.

 _-Back to Kagome who popped out of the well (in Sesshomaru's arms now)_

Kagome just realized she was in none other than SESSHOMARU'S arms. Not Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was in 'kissing distance' He was giving her 'the look' as they were face to face. He was holding her tight against him like….like….she went back to her scarlet colored face and gulped and no words came out.

Was it Panic Attack mode?

 ** _Because everyone knew that a Miko would NEVER mate a Demon in this lifetime…or any for that matter…._**

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	6. Jumping to conclusions

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: Because everyone knew that a Miko would NEVER mate a Demon in this lifetime…or any for that matter…._

* * *

 _Chapter 6: Jumping to conclusions….._

 _(Earlier—When Kagome was in the future )_

 _-Clearing by Lady Kaede's village-_

"Stop pacing will ya?! Geez you acting like she's **your** mate about to **give birth** or something!" Inuyasha said irritated from where he was. What the hell was this about? He knew she went back home for some things. It's not like she was in any danger of sorts. She was NOT going to get attacked and she was NOT going to get stuck by the well closing on her. "….Besides she returns quickly. She's been **trained** very well." Inuyasha said and shrugged looking out into the darkness.

'…..'

Miroku's hentai wheels turned very very fast…..

Sesshomaru didn't like the sound of that and raised an eyebrow…..

Sango sighed too tired to hit anyone with her boomerang muttering something about putting the 'male-folk' in their place while patting/stroking Shippo on his head. Seemed like her words hadn't any effect on him. His tongue was going to get him into trouble. She could just see him insulting some soldier or even a palace lady and someone dragging him off to the 'torture place'.

No matter what anyone said...to _some_ degree though…..these Taisho brothers were very much alike. One was hot like fire and the other did it in a cool more 'polished' way-still deadly.

 _-With Sesshomaru-_

He'd decided to ignore Inuyasha and stopped pacing. He sensed Kagome's presence and without saying anything walked away into the darkness shaking his head as he heard Inuyasha yelling something at him. That pup had a really bad nose if he couldn't pick up her scent and from even so close by and he (Inuyasha) should've asked why Sesshomaru was walking towards the direction of the well right now. He wasn't just out for some stroll in the dark of the night.

He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't show up and try and start a fight with him over nothing. Honestly that pup took out all of his energy by his dirty mouth and swinging father's fang around like it was just a piece of worthless metal. Arriving at the well he heard some grumbling coming from Kagome as he heard her climbing up.

Hnn? He peered down as he saw raven hair and wondered if he should jump down and carry her up himself. She did have a lot of luggage/bags with her. He caught her pleasant scent in the wind-cherry blossoms-and his mind (cough) went elsewhere. A head popped out of the well and he held out his hand and she took it not thinking anything of it.

"Lady Kagome." He said. Feeling oddly relieved. He pulled her out of the well as an arm came around her tiny waist to pull her against his strong chest. She didn't get the chance to feel embarrassed as they were face to face. He caught a whiff of her pleasant scent and blue eyes looked down into amber…

 **Just the Scent of her…curious even.**

"Uhmm…ha-ha…yeah…so…" Kagome stammered (feeling like an idiot) and gulped, wondering if her heart had stopped all of a sudden. He put her back on her feet and she knew she was scarlet red in the face looking down. Surely he was smirking at her right now! These humans with their silly emotions right?

Besides why should she feel embarrassed anyway? She loved Inuyasha right? She swallowed as she heard Sesshomaru speak. Huh? What did he say?

"This Sesshomaru asked what you ended up bringing in all these all these bags." He looked down at the bags by her feet. There were a lot….seemed like she was moving to the palace instead of just visiting…..hnnn….

She did know that-regardless even if she did bring 'their' clothes they had to suit the 'standards' and look presentable right? She couldn't dress as a commoner, a palace maid (uniforms) or as a servant etc.

And Kagome? She was just thankful he had changed the subject.

He picked up one of her bags-and being respectful didn't ask anything further-it seemed like she didn't want to say anything and both just walked silently towards Kaede's. He saw a few villagers pass by (everyone was used to seeing Sesshomaru now) and whispered how cute and lovely the two looked together. Like a romantic couple. Were they mates?

Sesshomaru only heard them since they were all whispering. Good thing she hadn't heard. She turned all red and embarrassed-not that it wasn't charming. She was cute when she did that. Even he had to admit things sometimes. He sighed inwardly as he stole a glance at her mumbling something and biting her lip. He smirked as they approached the clearing.

 _-With the rest of the tachi-_

Naturally Inuyasha jumped up and said a few things when he saw the two and asked (sarcastically) if the pair were indeed mated or what? He did **NOT** like it when he saw the two together walking like they were….they were in love or something! The hell if they were holding hands before!

Clang! Jingle! (As Miroku hit him with his staff and Inuyasha saw stars)

Ouch…..

"Your Pardon. Welcome back Lady Kagome." Miroku said in a respectful manner. Inuyasha was surely a dead dog when he went back to the palace!

'….'

Kagome said hello to everyone and Sesshomaru just gave a head nod. She walked over to Sango and sat down, unloading her bags on the ground.

Sango sighed thinking, 'Aristocrats' from where she was sitting. She heard Sesshomaru say they'd be leaving early in the morning tomorrow towards the palace. Sango….was really excited for some unknown reason. She looked down at her clothes. Yeah first she needed an outfit change-good thing her and Kagome were the same size and then stash her weapon somewhere. Too bad she couldn't shrink it.

'….'

"Uhmm Sango. I wanted to ask you something." Kagome whispered to her very quietly that even Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Shippo couldn't hear. Sango nodded and whispered 'later when everyone was asleep'.

"Wench! What's with all these bags! Are you moving to the palace or what?" Inuyasha said pointing at them rudely.

"And what if she is? Does that bother you?" Sesshomaru asked smoothly. This was amusing.

 **"** **WHAAATT?!"** Inuyasha said and flew up, up in the air-and there he went-until he was a star in the sky.

Zing! (Star sound)

"Hmm… how long till Inuyasha comes back?" Shippo asked impishly looking up at the sky. Had he hit something that he wasn't coming back down? Kagome had said something about this 'gravity' thing but it wasn't working because Inuyasha still hadn't come down yet. Then it wasn't true! Gravity did not exist. Besides little Shippo did not want to be stuck to this place called 'earth' as Kagome called it.

-With Sango-

While everyone waited for Inuyasha to show up they all sat around the fire that Inuyasha and Miroku had made before. Sango was sitting opposite Kagome and quite conveniently Sesshomaru decided to sit next to her. It was quiet and Inuyasha was still a no show. Maybe he had hit one of those rocks Kagome called meteors or maybe the moon? It must be close to them.

She bit her lip as she stared out into the darkness. Everyone else was already asleep. If she didn't know any better they would reach the western lands tomorrow at around mid-day or even sooner. She gave a side look to Sesshomaru who probably KNEW she looked at him but decided not to say anything.

When they got to the western borders there were probably more than a few soldiers stationed there. Sesshomaru wouldn't leave his borders unprotected. Maybe their group would be escorted by the many guards to the palace. Hmm? Kagome had fallen asleep and here she wanted to ask/say something to her 'later' she had said.

"Lady Sango. What troubles you?" Sesshomaru asked in a soft tone addressing her calmly.

"It's just…I just wanted to say that…." Sango started-stammered really- and then shook her head inwardly thinking _'idiot! idiot! idiot he's going to kill you because you can't even say a single sentence properly'._ He wasn't exactly known for his patience with humans.

 _-With Sesshomaru-_

Humans were rather interesting creatures. So full of emotions. Sometimes it got the better of them though. She'd been excited about going to the palace at first but as time went on-nervousness started showing up along with worry, indecision, and then panic. Was something, rather SOMEONE in the palace that made her this way?

Perhaps a male demon that made her heart beat twice as fast? And he smirked. Humans….Female humans that was….and wondered who exactly this could be and where she met him.

"You won't be noticed/labeled as a demon slayer once you enter the palace. However, even this Sesshomaru cannot stop or guarantee the hesitancy or hostility of my demon court when it regards slayers. To their knowledge your entire village- ** _everyone_** is gone." Sesshomaru ended. Trying to make her feel better?

Maybe in his own way…..

She didn't say anything after that (Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't) her silence identifying that she was grateful inside. Silence followed the camp as only the crackling of the fire was heard.

 _-Morning-_

The smell of the fire dying/disintegrating in the camp wasn't pleasant. Kagome yawned, stretched and looked around to see Inuyasha of all people, eyebrow raised saying (to her annoyance) "Oi! Wench! Sleep-times over! Wake up!"

"Monk! I see you! Don't you dare wake up Sango like that!" Inuyasha said, raised a fist and went to go 'attack' Miroku if he was having other thoughts (groping Sango awake that was) Hmm…perhaps Miroku liked Sango hitting him with her boomerang? It must be an act of 'love' coming from her!?

The world would never know…..

Kagome sighed, happy that Inuyasha's attention was elsewhere and went to go wash up near the river knowing that Sango would follow suit as soon as she was (however she was) awakened. She smiled as she looked down at her reflection in the water.

What an odd group they all were. Demons, Humans-Two with 'holy' powers, and they all (sort of) got along like a family…

"Hentai!" **(BONK!)**

Kagome chuckled as she heard that from far away. 'Sango's awake' she thought and sat down by the river in deep thought. Sango and she would have to change into something more 'suitable' before they went west. She hoped whatever she brought back with her was acceptable for the time being.

What an interesting morning this was…

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: please read and review! thanks. Sorry about the delay on my fics. I couldn't get into my account for some reason ;)_


	7. Flames of Desire? part 1

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: She hoped whatever she brought back with her was acceptable for the time being. What an interesting morning this was…_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Flames of desire? part 1_

The group walked west in silence-Inuyasha was making faces like he'd like to be **_anywhere else_** but here. Shippo was perched on Kagome's shoulder asking Inuyasha what 'star' he'd hit while he took his journey into the skies earlier.

'…'

Inuyasha stopped suddenly/abruptly and Miroku almost ran into him, a question in his eyes. He caught a glance as to what Inuyasha was looking at in front of him. A vast clearing followed by a large line of trees-almost as if someone had purposely planted them that way. Miroku wasn't sure if he should ask Inuyasha anything. He felt an aura surrounding the tree-line.

 _It was a rather Demonic feeling….._

 _Seemed like they'd reached the western lands…._

Kagome looked down at her outfit-hesitant all of a sudden-feeling 'butterflies' in her stomach and these were just the borders of the west! What was going to happen when they were actually IN the palace? The western capital was 'demon only' and humans were scarce or in hiding (most likely).

Huh? Demons appeared from behind the large trees, one jumped down from the tree, all clothed in uniforms-western seal and all. And there were how many? Fifteen? Twenty? Thirty? Kagome lost count…and sweat-dropped. Seemed like Inuyasha wasn't lying when he said 'Sesshomaru makes sure his borders are secure'. And come to think of it….now that she really really thought about it…..

Geez! Why were they all so good looking?! Eyes, hair and all?! Eyes like precious stones? Like emeralds, rubies and sapphire? Hair like expensive silk that a girl from the future would die for and wonder what brand of shampoo he used.

'…..'

Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had better features than her! And that was just a start. Perfume and scented soaps were NOT invented yet and Sesshomaru still smelled good all the time. Hell he'd even smell good all (cough) hot and (cough) sweaty.

'…'

"Sesshomaru-sama. You have returned. Welcome back." A demon with emerald eyes said (who was fast approaching the group) and bowed in a respectful manner-his long raven locks falling to the sides. He stood straight again and regarded the group behind him.

"Hnn.." Sesshomaru said. The demon shrugged it off. He-the soldiers were all used to Sesshomaru being a ruler that didn't say much.

"Sa—Sak…." Sango started (face red then white) and then hid behind Inuyasha. Surely she'd blend in since her kimono-that she had put on earlier- was a reddish-orange right? The same color as Inuyasha's clothes?

'….'

So the group behind him was a Miko, Monk and a few demons. He could feel their 'aura/energy' from where he was standing. And….huh? "Inuyasha-sama?" Sakyo said in confusion. Well this was….new….he'd never seen him before, only heard about him (since he'd been employed later-Inuyasha was already gone from the palace)

"Keh." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Time for annoying introductions. Apparently he hadn't noticed Sango hiding behind him yet….

"This is General Sakyo from my Imperial army." Sesshomaru said saying that he was in charge of all the imperial guards of the palace.

"Yeah. I know who he is." Sango muttered inwardly from behind Inuyasha. Why was she here again? She could've easily stayed at Kaede's village and waited for them to come back! Her conscious berated her that she came all this way to see Sakyo.

"This is Miroku, Shippo and Lady Kagome-Miko of the Shikon-no-tama and….."

"Uhh my name is Sayo." Sango said nodding her head -peeking out from behind and said she was just a normal everyday village girl. Confirming this was the truth and nothing but the truth. Hoping he wouldn't pick up her lie….demons were good at that.

'….'

 _'_ _Okay'_ was everyone's thoughts.

Sakyo nodded in a respectful manner saying he'd have some soldiers escort them to the palace. Everyone nodded and started to walk towards the palace greeted by a few soldiers. Sakyo and Sesshomaru were both having some sort of deep important conversation as Sakyo shook his head that he **_disagreed_** about something Sesshomaru had said.

 _-With Kagome-_

Well she supposed this 'General Sakyo' could argue with Sesshomaru, voice his opinion and live to tell the tale. She bit her lip as she saw the pair talking in a low tone. Ruling lands would/was never be easy. Controlling subjects (the people) and making them behave in the 'right' way was even harder. He was hard-working-she had to give him that much.

 _'_ _Not to mention good-looking! All women want him. Playing hard to get are you?' her conscious added._

And why had Sango called herself Sayo? Was she hiding herself from this Demon Sakyo on purpose? GASP! She caught a glance at Miroku who was walking alongside Sango then stole a glance at Sakyo. What if….What if...and now this was Kagome's imagination going out of control. Match-making in the process?

 _-With Sango- (her thoughts)_

 _'_ _I can't believe he didn't recognize me.'_ Sango thought shaking her head. It hadn't been that many years that they'd met. In a way it was almost depressing.

 _-Back to the group-_

"I swear I'm gonna…" Inuyasha started in this 'tone' and looking like he was going to do something that others wouldn't like very much.

"Sit boy." Kagome said in a sweet voice like she was asking Sango about the latest fashion of the Sengoku Jidai times and where she could get that certain outfit.

 **(BOOM!)**

The soldiers walking alongside them all seemed to panic, one jumped backwards. This Miko….she was quite powerful to make a demon literally fall to his feet by just a single command. Would she do the same to them? They did say she was the Miko of the Shikon-no-tama.

And everyone, even high-ranking soldiers of the army knew Miko's were never to be taken lightly. They all knew that the powerful Lady Midoriko-who created the Shikon to begin with-passed away as well as the Lady Kikyo. So this Lady Kagome was her descendant or re-incarnation of sorts? Hmm…she wasn't wearing a Miko outfit…..

She walked ahead of them close to their ruler, Sesshomaru. Strange. He hadn't even told her to keep her distance-despite her being a human—a Miko. So close like they were within 'touching zone' at the very least. How very odd….Besides where had Sesshomaru seen/found her? And they were on good terms?

And they couldn't feel Lady Kagome's 'energy' or 'aura' at all. Was she hiding it on purpose? Perhaps she had untapped Miko powers that she had to hide it so others would think she was just an everyday human village girl?

If this was so she could've purified their ruler, Sesshomaru by now! Did she perhaps have feelings for him? It was possible after all. They all knew that Inuyasha had feelings for the lady Kikyo and she was a Miko too.

This was the western soldiers jumping to random conclusions…..seemed like gossip got around. Even in these times…

 _-With General Sakyo-_

He was listening and talking to Sesshomaru as they walked west. He was also watching a certain girl and she had called herself Sayo-with a thoughtful expression on his face. You could call it multi-tasking….Oddly, she seemed somewhat familiar. She didn't have the look of a village girl. Her body-shape seemed somewhat different.

She seemed to have a bit of muscle on her upper arms like she held a sword or a weapon. The way she was speaking to the monk and Inuyasha-she wasn't afraid that she might get hurt. Men/males didn't like authoritative and bossy women who lectured or even called them bad names.

"Hentai!" Sango said from behind him. He turned to see what was happening. Oh so she also used names like those?

 **BONK! (Sango hit Miroku with her fist)**

"Sit boy!" Kagome said at the same time. (Inuyasha was about to attack Sesshomaru from behind)

 **BOOM!**

"So are well…..both the ladies in your tachi _rather_ …. aggressive?" Sakyo asked looking confused. Inuyasha was twitching in the ground and the Monk was cheerfully smiling like he had been hit by his love. This seemed…..like an everyday occurrence.

Sesshomaru had this expression which said well….yes.

He wondered why she lied about her name and who she was. He knew she was a Demon-Slayer and that her entire village was wiped out by a vile demon. It was a relief that SHE wasn't present at the time. She looked depressed and he smirked. She probably thought he'd forgotten her…..

 _Sango…._

* * *

 _Lady Nefertiti: Please read and review! thanks._


	8. Flames of Desire? part 2

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: It was a relief that SHE wasn't present at the time. She looked depressed and he smirked. She probably thought he'd forgotten her…..Sango…._

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Flames of desire part 2_

 ** _-Western Borders-_**

It was silent amongst the group for a while since no one really had anything else to say. Seemed like guards were kind of wary of the _holy_ people amongst their group as well as the Demon Slayer-despite Sesshomaru-sama saying they would be the palace 'guests' and no one would harm them and vice versa. Who wouldn't be wary though? The Monk and Miko aside….what about this girl who called herself 'Sayo?' She had lied about her name-everyone could tell-so she was hiding something from everyone. Enemy of the western lands? Ulterior motive?

She gave off a 'demon-slayer vibe' which probably the older soldiers and guards could know/tell what that was and who those people were. The younger new soldiers/rookies didn't know about them since the slayer village had already been wiped out by that vile demon. No one would've guessed that there was a survivor. And what if she had children? She would surely train them as slayers too. She would create a whole new demon slayer village! Train other normal humans on how to kill those 'vile demons' who were wasted space amongst the beauty of this world!

…..And come to think of it: (all the guards gave their general a side weird look) Uhh…why was their General Sakyo giving this 'lady Sayo' **THAT** look? Curious? Interested? Was that a grin of sorts just now?! Did he know her? GASP! Were they seeing each other in private? So Sakyo had such a dangerous girl he was in love with? **(The Future term: Girlfriend)** and why shouldn't he? Surely he didn't want to die a bachelor right? Better he settle down soon too. But that would make all the demoness upset and they all didn't think that Sakyo was into humans…..

'…..'

Their attention turned towards the front of the group where Sesshomaru-sama and lady Kagome were walking together. So maybe Sesshomaru liked her because she had untapped powers and had effectively put Inuyasha 'in his place' since he was being rude to her. And maybe she liked him since she hadn't harmed Sesshomaru in any way. They did look kind of (cough) cute together walking like that. Come to think of it, what was with all those bags she had brought with her? It was almost like she thought or knew she was moving to the palace or something. They needed a Miko in the palace? Was something wrong maybe?

 _Seemed like even soldiers had too much time on their hands sometimes…._

 _Talk about gossip amongst guys….and everyone said only women gossiped._

 ** _-Inuyasha-_**

He was being forced to be in the middle of the pack and not at the end and wondered if they thought he was going to do either of the two:

1.) Run away

OR

2.) Do something dangerous to them **then** run away.

Guilty conscious? Maybe? The world would never know.

The trek (journey) seemed rather longer than necessary and Inuyasha was also muttering things underneath his breath about being 'have to be forced to do this' and he'd rather 'go visit Naraku' but no one heard him and he also knew better to do anything stupid. Heck he was-the entire tachi were surrounded by what? More than thirty soldiers who looked like they meant business with scarier looking swords than what he had. Expressions that would make anyone urinate or shiver in fear. Some had bows and arrows and he sweat-dropped.

His brother went all out didn't he? Never to **miss a target,** so to speak.

Of course Sesshomaru and Kagome were the ones leading the pack. Geez! When had that wench become 'chummy chummy' with his damn half-brother?! Gah! it pissed him off! As he tried to inch closer to hear what exactly they were conversing about. No one seemed to have a problem with it. Keh! They all thought the two were like mates or something!

He heard and knew that more than one soldier were dead curious to know who their rulers mate would be (who he would finally pick since he was being stubborn about it) Which wasn't Kagome btw! Even he, Inuyasha knew-who was living outside the palace- that since Sesshomaru didn't have a mate the annoying ministers would force a consort on him. They had enough eligible ladies/daughters in court.

But knowing the way Sesshomaru was he didn't even want one of them. But the ministers would win though since without an heir Sesshomaru's position was/could be in danger-and the hell he was handing over the western lands to Inuyasha.

 ** _And if Inuyasha had kids before-and he got any 'ideas' about the throne and taking over-Sesshomaru's position would be in jeopardy every day and he might have to really 'get rid' of Inuyasha and his family/clan to protect the throne. It was the way since the beginning of time._**

Well Sesshomaru had better find a mate **really** soon…..perhaps post a profile of himself ?

Single and most Eligible bachelor: 'Sesshomaru Taisho' on a website called, 'demon-weddings-com'? Surely Kagome could tell him about those marriage websites she told them about.

Still Inuyasha's inner demon 'nagged' at him that something was still VERY wrong and it was just the start of 'the said problem' The guards/soldiers that had been whispering earlier had finally straightened up, face serious, poker like they were doing their job (and nothing but their job) probably since they were in the capital now-and Sesshomaru's palace.

They approached the gates-very large gates of the palace and they opened to reveal the inside courtyard, guards who bowed and some training as a **Clang!** Of swords were heard nearby. He saw some ladies walking around in their vivid silk colored kimonos, laughter and palace maids passing by complaining about the 'injustice' of something.

Inuyasha's eyebrow and 'ears' twitched, gritting his teeth like he did NOT want to be here. Hell! He'd rather go and see Naraku and say 'well how are you doing these days?' over a cup of tea than deal with all these bloodthirsty demons in court who only wanted to mock and harm him. Those 'hanyou-haters' despite him, Inuyasha being the prince of the west. He sighed shaking his head and secretly looked for a 'getaway'.

"Erm Inuyasha? You still there?" Kagome asked, turned and gave him a 'question' look. She'd been trying to get his attention. His mind was definitely not here.

"Keh." Inuyasha said and looked elsewhere wondering where the closest place to be alone was. People were so going to nag him to death for stupid reasons, have a few dozen people follow him to protect him from any form of danger that came his way (Feh. How embarrassing. Like he couldn't take care of himself) Then he took off mumbling something while the others just watched him 'fly' away.

Well…at least he still knew his way around. That was good. Sort of.

'….'

"Ah-ha. Seems like we don't have to worry about Inuyasha then." Kagome said and scratched her head. Since he knew his way around he knew where his pavilion to stay/live was. Not to mention the last thing he wanted to have is annoying people following him (maids, guards) around to protect him just because he was royalty. Hmm would he hide this whole time they were here then?

Some palace maids walked up to the group as they were introduced to everyone and were told where everyone would be staying for the time being. "Great! I can stay with lady Sang….uhhh…I mean 'lady Sayo' Then?" Miroku asked looking hopeful.

'….'

"You know. They all also punish and torture people in the palace for bad behavior Houshi-sama." Sango (Sayo) said then said something about married people. Sakyo gave a look as to 'you two better not be married' which promised pain and a threatening eyebrow raise-directed towards Miroku. (Of course no one noticed this)

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Sesshomaru in a confused manner. She was about to walk to the pavilion she was instructed to go to by a few palace maids but Sesshomaru stopped Kagome from leaving.

"The Royal Family stays in the main royal pavilion (s) which are that way." Sesshomaru said pointing. He said that's where Inuyasha would be, Rin was there and she, Kagome would also be given a Pavilion in there too. He would also allow Miroku and lady Sango to stay there too.

The way Sesshomaru **'covered it up'** (since MANY would point fingers at him about him caring about humans) was that Kagome was his guest, a powerful Miko and (he had also allowed the rest of her friends to stay there too) Also the fact that it was an area of the palace that was the most protected-so much that had anyone who would want to visit them would have to explain to the guards who they were, why they were here and what they wanted etc…..

Suddenly noises and running feet were heard. "General Sakyo! General Sakyo we need you in the eastern training grounds Now!" A few soldiers said running up to him. He sighed looking annoyed, ran a hand through his hair and nodded. Damn. Work first. Kill this houshi later…seemed like he didn't like Miroku very much and he walked away feeling irritated, hand clenched wishing it was _someone's neck._

'….'

"Well I guess we all should go where we are supposed to." Kagome started. They all started walking after Sesshomaru in silence. They all looked around to see what a demon's palace looked like and were met with bows of respect and greetings.

Sango had only been to a demon's palace to slay the 'other kind' so she had never really seen the palace up close. It seemed more lively? Different somehow? And she smiled softly as a girl about her age waved and greeted her from far away. So maybe she had misjudged demons?

They arrived at the royal pavilions 'door', bows by the guards posted there followed and everyone walked in one at a time. Wow…..it was really nice? Beautiful, ponds, colorful pavilions, lawns well kept, flowers, cheerful people welcoming everyone. They all thought Sesshomaru would have a 'cold, intimidating, scary palace with thorns, craters, vines and danger everywhere' type of palace.

Suddenly there was a…..

 **WHOMP!** As Kagome was met with a bear hug. "This Rin is so very happy to see Kagome-sama! Stay with me forever and ever!" she said with an impish grin and looked up into Kagome's blue eyes, hopeful that she would say 'yes' and 'of course I will because I love you and Sesshomaru-sama too!'.

'…'

"Ah I….I'm happy to see you too Rin-chan." Kagome stuttered out and **DID NOT** look at Sesshomaru or what his expression was like at that moment. She couldn't even swallow and was  really happy and extremely very grateful Inuyasha was not here and had taken off to who knew where.

 **One:** because all hell would break loose at that comment and he would go all demon.

 **Two:** Inuyasha would attempt something dangerous and be put in prison for the rest of his life.

 **Three:** He would do something dangerous-soldiers would drag him off and torture/beat him for answers.

 **Four:** Sesshomaru would use his poison whip and would think if it was worth killing him.

 **Five:** Oh and as an 'add-on' soldiers would assume Inuyasha was trying to assassinate their ruler and take over the western lands-THEN they would kill him.

Yup, good things happened once in a while.

Rin gave Kagome a toothy grin-taking that explanation and happily skipped off-something about picking flowers in the palace gardens (which it seemed Sesshomaru allowed her to do and she didn't get in trouble for it).

They were given rooms one by one and they went in-doors closing and were told what time dinner would be, where they would meet after they were done resting and dressed. Kagome was the only one left and she stood next to Sesshomaru alone in the hallway. Uhhmm….it was getting kind of awkward as she wondered what **to** say or what **not** to say. She didn't know him that well. Or did she? Hmm….

"This will be your room then." Sesshomaru said and opened the door in front of her. She _accidentally_ brushed up against him (of course she didn't notice this) and peeked into the room. It was really nice and wondered if the entire palace was decorated like this. So much for her always believing Inuyasha's tales of 'a cold, scary, unfriendly, dark palace with thorns and daggers sticking out of it'

'…..'

"Kagome." Sesshomaru started. She wasn't paying attention and ran a hand through his silver hair wondering what to say to her. He didn't really know her that well. Or did he? He wanted to ask how she smelled like cherry blossoms or whatever that sweet scent was on her.

"Aah yes! I am listening! Of course I am." She said getting out of her 'la-la land of Sesshomaru' what was wrong with her?! He didn't like her!

How depressing…..

"Indeed." He said. This was going to be _seriously awkward_ to say to her but he had to. And for the first time in his life he seemed unable to 'word it' properly to make it sound normal. Well it had to be done.

"There is an item of yours in….( **pause)** …. my room that has been misplaced since some of the palace maids thought you were my…. **(pause)** intended…..( **pause)** …...mate." he said. Phew! It was finally out.

Huh? And Kagome asked what it was-probably feeling as awkward as him and ignored the butterflies or their close proximity. He opened his doors and he let her in first so she could go get it. Kagome blushed as she walked in, thankful that he didn't see her face flush red in the darkness.

He walked in behind her to direct her where it was and as a **normal habit** of his shut his doors behind him and really thought nothing of it (did he mention they were heavy and really hard to open?) and followed behind Kagome farther into his room.

Well whoops?

* * *

 **Lady Nefertiti: lol…. Don't forget to review! thanks ;)**


	9. Naughty behaviors part 1

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: He walked in behind her to direct her where it was and as a_ _ **normal habit**_ _of his shut his doors behind him and really thought nothing of it (did he mention they were heavy and really hard to open?) and followed behind Kagome farther into his room. Well whoops?_

* * *

 _Chapter 8: Naughty behaviors part 1_

 ** _-Main Royal Pavilion (With Sesshomaru and Kagome)-_**

Kagome had—oh so innocently walked into Sesshomaru's chamber and in front of him like it was no big deal and she hadn't bothered to turn or even notice that the doors were closed shut behind her now. Sesshomaru had done this as an 'everyday habit' thinking nothing of it either.

He just seemed glad that the odd thing he had said to Kagome earlier was out. After all who wanted to discuss mates and/or mating with the opposite sex? Especially when it seemed as if there were **indeed** feelings involved? But the pair didn't know it yet?

She, herself felt weird just walking into Sesshomaru's room like she lived and belonged there too. Almost like a shiver down her spine as she felt his presence in the back. She was just going to go get her bag! Right! Why would she feel anything for him? He was just a 'member of their tachi' and that was ALL!

He let her in first anyway so it wasn't her fault. (But why had she agreed with him?) He was honorable yes! That had to be it. But he was still a 'predatory demon' on the loose. Hard to control them when they had their 'mind' made up about something.

'…..'

She looked around and saw her yellow pack on the sofa by the doors which probably led to the private hot-springs that were attached to Sesshomaru's room. Lucky him. He got his own Hot springs.

Okay. Great. She was just going to grab her bag and go to her room. She had told Sango she'd see her later to help her with her kimono/obi etc and it was time to head down to dinner. The doors to the springs were open and she could see/feel the steam and warmth coming from behind the doors.

She'd love nothing more than to open those doors, jump into the springs to take a bath but the **time** and **place** wasn't appropriate. Frowning (hoping that the palace had other hot spring places to go and explore) She sighed and grabbed-rather heaved her bag up and over her shoulder-turned around only to run right into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Ooof!" Kagome mumbled as she looked right up into those amber eyes of his and turned the color of cherry wondering what **to** say **or** say nothing at all. She didn't notice that her hands were on his chest and she had 'crushed' the silk of his shirt in her he angry? Was he going to let it pass? Eh? What was he doing?

"Hn." he said as he put his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from falling looking right down into those azure eyes of hers. He didn't notice that the space between them or the way he held her was rather… _not very holy._

Apparently they didn't seem to notice this and no one moved from their location. Usually Kagome would've moved away from 'said person' as soon as she'd realized that-technically his arms/hands were on her-but she seemed frozen in place? Or was it she didn't really want to move? It wasn't everyday she had a male/man hold her in a 'loving manner' she didn't think it was a good idea to tell him 'he smelled good' Right now.

Was it getting hot in here? Must be the hot spring steam coming from behind those doors…was it time to check them out maybe? Hot springs were created to clean oneself up and relax so why not have some company?

 _Besides having Sango as company in the springs and having 'girl-talk' was really getting old…._

'….'

 _'_ _Wake up Kagome! Wake up!'_ she inwardly said to herself and shook her head. Why couldn't she move? Sesshomaru's warmth and scent made her want to….no dammit! The hell with her wanting him to touch her…(well technically he was touching her shoulders in a loving manner so all was well?) This 'situation'… and she was sure he knew exactly what he was doing….

 _She didn't think he liked or had any sort of interest in her but then again, did he?_

 _It's not like he went on and talked about his love life…._

But then why was he still holding onto her? Okay so here goes…. "Ummm…hey Sesshomaru. Can you by any chance….." Kagome started trying to back off (not wanting to). She didn't want to give him the thoughts (or impression) that she actually liked him better than Inuyasha.

 ** _And somehow-deep in her inner most mind-she really wanted him._**

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked her. It's not like he'd be the one injured even if she hit him by accident or even intentionally. Although it would be rather amusing to see her try and 'beat him up.' Punching him with those cute fists of hers….No woman had the nerve to stand up to him except her.

Her rude pointing and telling him off 'way back then' in the grave had really surprised him? And she was a human girl at that. Right now she was making him sort of uneasy as she had run into him by accident. It was her scent. Whatever smell that was coming from her made him want to keep her here. It-this wasn't like him at all. And inside he wondered how and why he had become like this.

"Ah yes! I am great!" Kagome said and took her hands off of him (which made her upset) and moved a few feet away looking at the ground rather than at him. She knew her heart was running like crazy and she didn't want him to hear or notice it. Would it amuse him? Disgust him?

"Hn. you seem to have found your yellow pack." He said. He looked beyond (behind) her. So she had discovered his private hot springs. He knew she had a weakness/love for hot springs. Hmm….

 ** _-At the same time- (Kagome's thoughts)_**

 _'_ _Is he going to kick me out now?!'_ Kagome sobbed inwardly. She wasn't listening to him. But what exactly did she want to stick around here for? Nothing to see! And adjusted her bag to walk past him towards the doors. As she walked by the silk of his sleeve brushed against her and she shook her head. No need to get excited.

Suddenly there was a…"Uhhmm so why can't I open these doors?" Kagome asked staring at the doors.

"Because." Sesshomaru said finally turning around to face her back. Her body language said she was irritated, frustrated at the doors or maybe at him. He smirked as he walked closer to her. That look of his—that devilish smirk said his **_'naughty'_** side had emerged and it was written all over his face.

Well then how was he planning to **_help_** her? Was it time to panic? She laughed nervously not wanting to turn around. Looking for an escape plan was a negative since he was on one side and the locked door was the other side.

'…'

She backed away only to run into his chest as his hands came around her waist to steady her from tripping. She was such a klutz! Or either a 'fake-sick'. No wonder she didn't have a boyfriend in the future or even in this era! Men and demons from this era just wanted her for the Shikon shard or made weird 'love declarations' which she did not return.

"Uhmm the door?" Kagome started and pointed at it as she felt his arms tightening around her. She swore she was going to melt or pass out as she felt him against her. Was she breathing? No she wasn't. Thankfully no one was here to notice or witness this….this…what was this?

"Seems like it can wait." Sesshomaru said in his usual calm voice and his curious inner demon half-dragged her deeper into the room again. He needed to get to the bottom of that scent of hers. And the other ones that were coming from her bag. Dinner could wait.

Definitely the steam from behind the two and what was up with this **_naughty_** behavior of his?! She didn't get it? Since when was he so curious about her? then her eyes widened in the direction they were going in.

"Sess-Sho-maru?" Kagome managed and tried letting go of his hand. talk about an 'iron-grip'. Sure she had seen them earlier (behind the doors) but did he really assume…..

"Your expression was saying you were rather curious and really wanted to see my hot springs." He said like it was no big deal. (and merrily they kept going on their way) and she was helpless to stop him.

What was more was that this was the ROYAL Pavilion. Super over-protected. No bad guys here. No devils or predators here either…..She was DOOMED!

'…'

 **-Royal Pavilion- (With Sango)**

Shutting the doors behind her she looked around the room. She sighed and 'Flopped' onto the bed (face-down) relaxing into the silk sheets. Damn but this guy (Sesshomaru) really knew how to live the good life-or at least give his guests one. He kept his palace/lands in good condition and was fair to his subjects and didn't think women were worthless beings. Valued honor.

In a way she respected him…..

Suddenly she 'rolled over' on the bed and looked up at the ceiling grinning like a fool (wondering why she had wanted to stay at Kaede's village)…and she had seen Sakyo after so many years too-he still had those sexy eyes that she had fallen in love with and that same dangerous vibe along with that 'dirty' smirk of his—and oddly she felt **very** **relieved** he was still single. Then it was time to **_snag her man_** **,** so to speak? Before some other woman had the same thoughts?

'….'

Sad though he hadn't even bothered to take notice of her or even try to guess who she was. (Well she did lie and tell everyone her name was 'Sayo' so it was her fault?) Sakyo probably thought she was dead along with the rest of her village. It'd been years ago too and he'd never thought about her after that or even missed her, most likely. Besides he had other important matters of the west to take care of rather than think about one human girl or just a passing crush. He was the General of the imperial army after all. Fancy title.

Hands underneath her head now, she frowned then thinking of Miroku and of him saying/suggesting they could share a pavilion together in front of everyone. He was just asking to be killed. Demons didn't take things like this very lightly. Regardless of her being a human girl-she was still a female and single.

 _She just hadn't taken notice of Sakyo give Miroku a death glare…..his face saying, 'I'll still kill you even if you ARE married to her' look. She also hadn't realized that Sakyo HAD noticed who she was a while back on the western borders…._

She sighed and sat up in bed looking out the window. It was time to wash up and head down to dinner. She'd rather just stay in her room and ponder (wonder) **how** or **if** or even **when** she should get Sakyo's attention. Perhaps it was better to leave him alone? He probably had countless women throwing themselves at him. Besides she was human and he was a Demon. He belonged with his own kind. Her conscious was telling her otherwise.

 _Even Sesshomaru had mentioned once he should've picked a general whose 'looks' didn't stand out so much…_

Sakyo was probably too busy and didn't have time for a woman and that's why he wasn't even married. Her, trying to 'reassure' herself wasn't working. Then she suddenly started feeling depressed again realizing how much she was/had been missing him.

She forced herself out of bed and stood facing the stand-up mirror looking at herself shocked that she actually saw tears….why….

Then she sadly laughed (shaking her head) despite the situation. No wonder he hadn't noticed her or guessed who she could be. The reddish-orange kimono she was wearing looked horrible on her! It did hide her pretty well behind Inuyasha though as she turned to go though her bag to find something better to wear. Kagome did say she'd be by her room to help her with her hair, kimono/obi.

 _Inwardly she wondered what Kagome was up to at the moment…._

 _What indeed….._

Rummaging through the bag she pulled out a soap Kagome had brought from the future and given her and she took in a deep breath 'sniffing/smelling' it-a tiny smile appeared on her face. Kagome's only question to her had been that why Sango wanted this specific scent? Why was it so special that Sango would never use it or bathe in it? Just cherish and keep it with her?

Even Sango, hadn't told Kagome everything about her life…some secrets were meant to be kept to yourself.

What was Sango **_really_** depressed about though? And here everyone thought that it was Miroku who was the **naughty one** …it seemed that some had already 'been there and done that' so to speak.

'…..'

Sighing she put the soap back in the bag when she heard a knock on the door. Turning around (rather whipping around fast) she bit her lip staring at the door. Could it be? Nah…..just wishful thinking?

 ** _Naughty indeed Sango….._**

 **-Eastern training grounds- (With General Sakyo)**

He was really irritated, you could tell- and he ran a hand through his hair and inwardly gritted his teeth. Why were his soldiers such idiots? They weren't even the new rookies that came into the palace to 'try out' and have a chance to join the damn army! He shouldn't be called in for little things like this. There were other guards and soldiers from their first and second division of the army that could handle situations like this! He was part of the Imperial army. Who took direct orders and also protected Sesshomaru!

…And that man who **dared** to call himself a holy monk insinuated that he and lady Sango stay in one pavilion together like they were a married couple-perhaps he should take out all his anger out on these foolish soldiers of his? Hmm….

Smirking (agreeing with his decision) walked calmly to the soldiers- who were the cause of all this and made short work of them. Killing them was out of the question since it would make Sesshomaru-sama angry since technically they didn't do anything bad-so just beating them up **_a lot_** was enough. Anger and frustration solved.

A shame he couldn't kill that houshi who called himself Miroku who also had the nerve to grope Sango. He was going to run his sword through him (on the western borders for it) but Sango had hit him and called him a hentai-so it was okay _for now_.

Now Sesshomaru-sama on the other hand was lucky-although so many women wanted to be his mate no other male was **brave or stupid** enough to challenge him if he did pick someone. He wasn't accustomed to having competition of any sort-usually he'd just get rid of the other person.

'…..'

When you thought about it both, lady Kagome and he made a great couple (he hit a soldier while thinking this-you call it multi-tasking) regardless of her being a human. He was open to the idea-most of the others in his division and court thought otherwise though.

He looked around and asked if anyone else had an 'issue' come say it to him now but everyone backed off. No one wanted to be beat up or killed….no one. This guy was as scary as the assassin Sesshomaru kept in his employ (of course no one knew who he was).

'….'

"Err…General Sak-eeekk!" a soldier named Satoshi started (He was from the imperial army too) and then backed off apologizing. Geez! No wonder this guy wasn't married yet! He was scary af! What woman would marry him? He'd have to meet some warrior woman who could stand her ground and deal with a guy like him!

"Did you need something Satoshi?" Sakyo asked trying to cool down and stretched.

"Uhh….No? I was just coming to inform you that you're needed in the royal pavilion. Someone's asked for you." Satoshi said and 'took off' with his life intact mumbling something about moving to another division of the army.

"Hmm…the royal pavilion huh?" Sakyo said aloud to no one. Interesting. Who, pray tell would've called him there? That pavilion was off-limits to almost everyone except a select few that were allowed in there. He was allowed in since he was the general of almost all of the entire army. An important person, so to speak.

"Sango." Sakyo said looking at the sky which was darkening. Was it her? She wasn't THAT bold. Then again, she did have a **_naughty_** side to her. He knew her well enough. He smirked as he made his way towards the pavilion. A strange sense of relief in his eyes…..

It was just his heart that had almost stopped working properly after seeing her alive and well after such a long time and he wondered if she had forgotten him (but she had lied about who she was) was it for him? Had she moved on and fallen in love with this monk?

That though-his eyes narrowed-he would **NOT** have….

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: I dropped a hint of sorts in this chapter. It'll be revealed in the next few chapters if someone can't already guess it lol….don't forget to read and review! thanks ;)_**


	10. Naughty behaviors part 2

**_Slippery Suds_**

 ** _Lady Nefertiti_**

 _Summary: Just the scent of her. Curious even…._

 _Last time: he wondered if she had forgotten him (but she had lied about who she was) was it for him? Had she moved on and fallen in love with this monk? That though-his eyes narrowed-he would_ _ **NOT**_ _have…._

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Naughty behaviors part 2_

 ** _-Inuyasha-_**

It was almost nightfall and the palace shifts were changing-guards and soldiers were relieved of their morning duties-some servants were seen leaving the palace to go home, palace maids were passing by going back to their lodgings/housing/quarters to rest for the evening as new maids and palace **eunuch's** were already gone to serve the people they were assigned to.

Laughter was heard, complaints were plenty in the chilling evening air. Rich palace ministers in reds, blue, blacks and green were seen shaking their heads (probably that they didn't agree with a decision that had been made) but couldn't do anything about it now.

Court life was hard. Not fun to live in. One wrong word and you could be 'taken out' and killed without 'pleading your case'- sort of like a cut-throat business? Perhaps. The only way to survive was if you were of high birth like a rich minister, from a noble family or a royal.

It was all Inuyasha saw as he was perched/sitting up on the highest roof in the palace and looked down at the palace grounds and his ears 'twitched/moved'. Keh. That guy sure was organized and kept his palace in order Inuyasha thought. This was a compliment of sorts coming from him.

…..And everyone here thought that he, Inuyasha didn't know anything about palace life, demon politics or how to behave. Always a brash and unruly half-demon he was from the wilds of Japan-who was kicked out was what everyone thought he was. He bit his lip shaking his head as his silver hair moved around in the wind glowing against the moonlight—making him look rather angelic had anyone been looking up.

Then he saw that general Sakyo guy walking towards the royal pavilion looking unhappy or seriously irritated about something and that no one better approach or bother him. Hmm…who'd called him there? It was ridiculously hard to get in. He supposed the rest of the tachi were settled into their own pavilions by now. Resting and getting ready to go down to dinner.

And yes, Inuyasha knew his way around the palace quite well…..he couldn't believe that Sesshomaru would actually have 10 to 12 people follow him around to make sure he was protected and whatnot. Then again, he did 'fly off' just earlier this morning so he wasn't following court/palace rules. A royal must be followed by a dozen people but then even to the bathroom?

'…..'

Like **hell** he needed retainers and bodyguards to grate on his last nerves and follow him around! Like he was going to be attacked. How embarrassing and come to think of it bad for his 'image' too…..

 _Besides…He'd just ditch them the first moment they weren't looking! And nodded this as an affirmative._

Then suddenly it hit him…..

 **GASP!** Could it be? That it was Sango who called this Sakyo dude to her? Maybe?! He had noticed the pair glance at each other more than a few times while they were walking into the capital. Pretty bold move for her and no one caught her looking either. Had they perhaps done the _dirty_? many years ago?! But….hmm…He didn't think she had a thing for demons. Technically it wasn't her 'job description'

Talk about a short-attention span Inuyasha…..

'…..'

Hmm…..It wouldn't be Kagome that called him either -that would be weird since they didn't even know each other.

And Sesshomaru? Well…he would rather discuss **_whatever_** with Sakyo in a meeting with others in their so called 'battle room' where soldiers and generals discussed important things like war, fighting and stuff. They had a 'figure map of Japan' and whatnot on a table and everything.

 ** _When Sesshomaru was angry he meant business and even Inuyasha knew that. Don't 'piss off' big bro'….the scary soldiers—weapons and all- that he'd met on the borders were an example._**

Perhaps he should follow this Sakyo guy like a 'stalker' as Kagome called them. Sure he knew where and how to go (it's not like he was breaking in or anything) and followed Sakyo like a 'creeper' and inwardly wondered what Kagome was doing at the moment.

 ** _What indeed…._**

 _Poor Kagome….everyone wondered what she was up to…. but her? Well right now she was being half-dragged across Sesshomaru's room at his inner demons mercy. Bad idea to go into Sesshomaru's chambers and get her yellow backpack herself? Perhaps? Maybe she should've just asked him to hand it to her from the door….._

 ** _Note to self_** _: do_ _ **not**_ _go into a sexy predator's room who_ _ **just**_ _might have the hots for you…._

'…'

His eyebrow twitched as General Sakyo was easily let though the royal pavilions and had a few people acknowledge him too! He straightened up and walked normally. He, the Prince Inuyasha! Would also be led through without a fight so he had to act like a royal as well and walked behind Sakyo-discreetly. His back straight and a putting on a 'royal face' he tried to fix his 'royal silver hair'.

The guards at the gate welcomed and gave a bow in respect to him as Inuyasha passed by with a 'Keh. No big deal' expression and walked in like he owned the place.

 **-General Sakyo-**

So Satoshi had said someone wanted to see him and as he walked into the royal pavilions (they were widespread so it required quite a bit of walking) he wondered who exactly it could be. The only possible person could be Sango. Sesshomaru took his issues and business to the grand hall-where everyone met/gathered together (ministers, guards, royal court etc..) his office area or the 'battle/war room'.

Lady Kagome didn't even know him, and it probably wasn't even Inuyasha. And that monk- Miroku he called himself-he had felt some tense and hostile 'vibes' from him starting from the western borders. Perhaps he had caught him looking at Sango? Hmm….so perhaps Miroku had felt that he, Sakyo was a danger to his 'beloved Sango?' Interesting (and didn't notice that he had a clenched fist in anger right now).

He kept walking at a steady pace passing by the royal courtyard full of colorful flowers and over a bridge which overlooked a stream of water that glowed/shimmered by the rays of the moon which reminded him of his late night walks with Sango-which seemed ages ago now. He sighed. How he had missed her. A shame he didn't know which chamber was hers here….it wasn't like he was going to go knocking on doors with a, 'come out, come out wherever you are?' chant.

'….'

 _Well he was sure he'd see her soon and kept his pace up. Not wanting the person behind him to know-or alert him- that he was_ _very well aware_ _he was being followed…_

 ** _-With Sesshomaru and Kagome-_**

She didn't know what the others were doing at the moment but she was being dragged towards Sesshomaru's private! Very private Hotsprings! Dammit! She wasn't **THAT** curious! They all looked the same right!? Fine they would just have a 'showing' (like a real-estate showing of a house) and the two would walk down to dinner together.

They walked past the doors and Kagome caught a 'whiff '(gust, wind, smoke) of steam coming towards her. Ah that felt ahh… yes…..no! no! bad! Terribly bad! She did NOT like this at all! Come to think of it why was Sesshomaru so curious about these scented soaps? He knew she came from the future with funny and different things no one in this era could define or determine what they were or what they were used for—even the language was strange.

 **GASP!** Did he like perhaps want to rub them on and try each one-ahh-ha-ha! She was in danger! danger! she was so screwed! (Well not really) In any case, signs went off and she discreetly looked for a getaway (forgetting that the bedroom door was sealed shut) She was sure she could reason with him. Did she want to though? **HOLD IT.** What? when did she decide to happily go visit Sesshomaru's hotsprings and 'check them out'

 _Conscious just popped in and chided her that she was being stupid. 'You know you want it….it's not like he's going to hurt you any.' And did a shake of sorts telling Kagome to get on with it before he changed his mind._

"Ses-sho-maruu!" Kagome hissed struggling to get out of his iron grip-and then felt her near DOOM as she saw the hot springs fast approaching her since they'd past the large double doors. What was wrong with him? No really? She didn't think his inner demon was so playful?

So then….his usual royal icy-ness came from where? But now really was not the time to think on that issue. She had currently forgotten that she was trying to get away from Sesshomaru-and also the many dangers of using them with a certain sexy playmate…..

"Hn. See not so dangerous after all." He said pointedly looking at the springs behind him. They were huge, beautiful as steam came up to taunt her senses-which was a very bad thing when you had a hot demon standing next to you-who also offered to 'share the fun'.

Kagome was about to ask him something-and failed to notice that he had 'closed the distance' between them. She muttered an 'eeep!' as she felt herself being lifted off the ground. Oh yeah she'd forgotten Sesshomaru was like a six-foot something. Then realized she was in his arms….in **HIS** arms. Being held so lovingly-a promise that he wasn't going to drop her and she flushed red tying to look normal.

More than likely this was just an 'erotic Sesshomaru dream about to happen' and no one would or should know the better/wiser-especially him. Come to think of it, why was she in his arms? Huh? He had moved closer to the spring and suddenly there was a…..

 **SPLASH!**

And Kagome found herself in the hot water….very wet looking up into his mischievous amber eyes. She swore she would jump out and attack him but what she was wearing right now was sticking to her like a second-skin and not to mention it was cotton-see through now that it was soaking wet. So being in the water (hiding under it) was probably a better idea than giving Sesshomaru a 'free show'

'…..'

The only thing that came out was, "Tell me why you put me into the water fully dressed?" she asked. Weird.

"Would you I rather undress you first?" Sesshomaru said sitting by the edge of the water tying to 'reach out' his arm and pull Kagome closer to him-who tried swimming/moving farther away in the springs.

"Hnn….we sound like an old married couple huh?" he said with those devil's teeth which looked like they wanted to bite her.

Kagome just could not believe **what** the hell she was hearing or **why** this was happening right now. Surely he was high on something….that had to be it! Lol!

'….'

 **-Sango-**

Sighing she supposed she looked okay as she looked into the floor length mirror. Kagome hadn't shown up so maybe she got busy or forgot about helping her with her obi etc. She (Sango) knew she would definitely get lost so she would have to stop and ask for directions-or someone would escort her there like she was a royal or something. Inuyasha had 'taken off' earlier this morning to god-knew-where. He knew what retainers and palace guards were like and she knew that he liked doing things his own way.

Biting her lip she nodded that she was done-and hoped she looked presentable-opened the doors, stepping outside only to run right into Sakyo himself (Lucky her: he just happened to be passing by)-right smack into his chest.

"Ooof!" huh? What was this? Of all the! Was this karma (fate, destiny) who told her 'she MUST be with Sakyo etc' and that he was the one? The hell with all the other males in the world?!

…..He **_just happened_** to be passing by?! Went though her mind again. What? Why? She was sure her face was red as a cherry or maybe a pale white. She'd thought….she'd thought she'd never run into him because the palace was so huge? and he'd always be busy elsewhere. Imperial Army Generals were supposed to be busy people. Soldiers, guards and Military commanders to torture and train! Enemies to kill!

'…'

But… literally **RUN INTO HIM** she did after all! GAHHH! This was terrible. Right? She was too scared to look up into those emerald eyes of his. What was he going to do? She had even lied to his face and he was a demon too so he probably knew! Was he angry? And dammit! She knew he could sense her nervousness but she hadn't noticed his expression or that she was being led away at the moment.

"Sango." Sakyo said in this strange voice. Then without a single notice he wrapped an arm around her waist and back into her pavilion these two went. She didn't have a chance to push him away or even have a single thought. The doors closed with a loud BANG! sound. Was it time to panic? It's not like he was going to harm her-really bad. So all was well!

'….'

"Sakyo…" Sango started and tried pushing him away. She was not used to being pressed up against a wall by a hot guy no less-and that scent of his was playing hell with her system-she had thought she'd long forgotten it. She'd be damned if he could sense her arousal now. She didn't bother to ask **what** he wanted or **why** he had just secluded the both of them in her room.

No one would be the witness then? Wait….that didn't sound good. **In both ways….**

"Don't push me away Sango." He whispered into her neck as had cornered her both hands on either side of her. The hell he'd let her go this time…

"ah-ha-eh!" Sango said swallowing feeling weak in the knees. Push him away? Like even if she could! Were all soldiers here required to have 'abs of steel' to join the army or something? Sesshomaru had a **soldier-standard** or something along those lines?

'…'

Eh? _'Omg he's too close…too close to my face!'_ Sango said trying to 'kick him where it hurts' (Kagome had told her about that one) but couldn't move even an inch at all.

Suddenly there was a….

 **KNOCK!**

 **KNOCK!**

"Lady Sango. Are you ready to go? Can I come in? I can escort you there…" Miroku called from outside.

"How come **HE** knows which pavilion is yours?" Sakyo asked glaring at the door. Hand clenched and about to storm out the door and beat Miroku to a bloody pulp. Could _he_ come in? Feh. Just wait till he (Sakyo) got his hands on him (Miroku) for even suggesting that. Had this pair _done anything_ before? And Sakyo got even more pissed.

 _holy-ness be damned…_

 ** _Seemed as though jealousy ran rampant throughout all of the demon-kind….._**

 _'_ _Yikes!'_ Sango thought trying to come up with an excuse or an explanation. He really looked and sounded like he was going to end Miroku's life. Well what'd you expect? He was the **_general_** of an army after all…this was probably just a light warm-up exercise for him.

'….'

No one noticed that a certain Inuyasha who had seen it _all_ \- not really believing **WHAT** he just saw and rubbed his eyes to make absolutely sure (he didn't notice that his mouth was wide open, closed and opened again too) still not believing it (as it ran through his mind again) Sango?! Their (their tachi's) Sango?!

So then….what the hell was Kagome up to?! Probably no good either! He really couldn't trust both of these girls anymore!

'….'

* * *

 ** _Lady Nefertiti: So according to my fanfic Sakyo and Sango have 'been together' before which is why Sango doesn't like Miroku groping her-and she can't tell anyone about Sakyo either. -that's why Sakyo sees her as his already and isn't married. Remember Sango has been randomly shipped._**

 ** _But of course this is NOT what happens in the anime as we all know ;) Anyway, please read and review! Thanks._**

 ** _Eunuch's:_** A man who has been castrated, especially (in the past times) who were employed to guard the palace women/maids living areas and also the royal family at an oriental/royal palace court.

They were castrated because technically **all** of the **Palace Maids** belonged to the King only. (So the male eunuch's didn't get any ideas or literally sleep around) with the king's women. They were just for the king/ruler. So then the king had the good life? Lol


End file.
